


In the End

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, drabble piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he knows he failed the boy. DH spoilers and Snape POV, drabble piece! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, and also DH spoilers here...

**In the End**

* * *

Severus Snape knows he failed the boy. It's funny how being loyal to his master his last few hours of his life, doesn't pay for his redemption, nor does being in love all these years with Lily Evans doesn't matter. In the end, he knows that even though he failed the boy that somehow Harry, no Potter, will end the way. He just hopes that Harry can find away without dying.

 

In the end, Severus Snape knows that Harry Potter will win the war. He's at peace, he can feel his redemption coming forth.

_And then he feels nothing at all._


End file.
